Oriana-A058 (TPF)
}} - Mark-V= } - GEN2= } - }} |name= Oriana-A058 |fullname= Oriana Lena Osterberg |spartantag= A058 |homeworld= New Alta, |born= November 19th, 2524 |died= |species= |gender= Female |height= 6 feet 10 inches/208.280 centimeters (Unarmored) |weight= 244 lbs./110.677 kg. (Unarmored) |hair= |eyes= |cyber= * * |allegiance= |branch= (Former) * ** ** * ** Special Warfare Applications Group |unit= * Team Vulture (Former) * |rank= (O-4) |mos= Special Warfare Officer (SO) |specialty= * Clandestine Operations * Unconventional Warfare * Special Reconnaissance * Direct Action |battles= Human-Covenant War * Operation: TRIDENT * Operation: HOPLITE Post-War Era * Created Crisis * |status= ALIVE }} Oriana-A058 (SPARTAN Tag: A058) (Callsign: Red-One) is a officer that operated for the , , and currently for the . She was conscripted into Alpha Company where she became the Team Leader of Team Vulture, but shortly pulled out of her team and placed into an elite group. Labeled a Cat-II commando, Oriana received a battlefield and put in command of . She was assigned under the and placed into . Throughout the , and, , Oriana rose up as an exceptional officer among her comrades. Leading multiple combat operations, pushing to change the tide of the war, and a desire to pursue the enemy, Oriana is known to be an effective officer. Her ability to plan and push the tempo in the field made her one of the more aggressive officers in the Unified Special Warfare Command. By , Oriana continues to operate as the field officer for Red Team where they deploy across the for the UNSC Navy and its command. She is apart of the Naval's Special Warfare Applications Group which continues to operate as of 2558. Biography Early Life Oriana Lena Osterberg was born to Emilia and Cassandra Osterberg; she was raised on the known as Eridanus II in New Alta. Emilia worked as an accountant while her partner, Cassandra worked as a nurse at New Alta's Central Hospital. Life in Alta was comforting for Oriana; she was raised in a middle-class home where she was able to explore the world she lived on. Along with the birth of Oriana, they adopted a child one year later named Daphne. With her younger sister, Oriana became the older sister that was to protect her younger sister from anything that was going to hurt her. The small city known as New Alta was a breeding ground for prospective children with eager minds. Oriana and her younger sister were welcomed into the community where they were able to pursue anything they wished. Oriana and her sister were brought up with the ability to ask any question they desired an answer for. From an early age, Oriana was able to travel the safe locations of Eridanus II with her family. The was a growing issue on the colony and restricted the travel of many small towns. Despite being limited at some times, Oriana was able to learn a great deal about the world she lived on. Bringing her younger sister along, Oriana began to protect her whenever they went out together. With Oriana's desire to learn more about rocks, her parents purchased an archeology book with the variety of rocks she was able to collect on the planet. Pursuing her passion for collecting rocks, she convinced her sister to join her, and the two went out rock hunting when they were home. With her sister, Oriana was able to cover more ground. Along with collecting rocks, Oriana started a seashell collection. Her parents often hid seashells in the backyard, which made Oriana spend her time outside looking for the seashells her parents hid. Enrolled in New Alta's Secondary Academy, Oriana showed her prowess of learning anything put in front of her. Along with her ability to be a successful academic student, Oriana spent time teaching her sister anything she learned. The desire to not let her sister fall behind took center stage when Daphne began to slip back. Oriana took it upon herself to keep her sister close by in case she ever needed help with a problem. At one point, Oriana's parents were called in to discuss Oriana's action for fighting another student. Oriana told her parents they made fun of Daphne and she attacked the girl in defense, she was ultimately suspended for the rest of the day and got ice cream as a reward for sticking up to her sister. Oriana's protective nature only hardened as her sister continued to be a target for bullies, prompting her to hand out a beating that scared away people. It was bound to be tested soon with a much more significant threat that lingered in the sky. |} Category:Characters Category:UNSC Category:Females Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company